


Unexpected

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [4]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: James has a surprise visitor while he's bathing.
Relationships: James Norrington/Jack Sparrow
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620979
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge 2020: Quantum Leap Year, the prompts were 'superhero/supervillain AU' or 'skinny dipping'.

"Well, now. This is an interesting development." At the sound of Jack Sparrow's voice, James Norrington spun quickly in place and nearly slipped on the rocks underfoot. "You don't need to _throw_ yourself at me, Commodore."

James glared at the pirate seated on the bank of the river he'd found to bathe in while his ship resupplied and repaired after a horrible storm. "Sparrow. What are you doing here?"

"I heard somethin' over here and came to scout it out," Jack explained, his fingers fluttering through the air like butterflies. "Didn't expect to find anyone skinny dippin', let alone _you_."

Resisting the urge to fold his arms across his bare chest, James ordered, "Now that you've satisfied your curiosity, you can go."

"You wound me, Commodore," Jack replied, pressing a hand to his chest with a patently exaggerated wounded expression. "Here I am, stand-- sittin' guard while you're bare-arsed in a stream and you tell me to go."

He narrowed his eyes at Jack. "What are you getting at, Sparrow?"

"There's a pirate ship that's been followin' you for weeks, Commodore." For once, the pirate sat very still and solemn, his dark eyes serious.

"Dammit, I _knew_ we were being followed." James waded to the bank and picked up the towel he'd brought with him, using it to dry off.

Jack watched him with an inscrutable expression. "What do you intend to do about them, Commodore?"

"That depends on whose following me." A frown creased his forehead as he searched the ground around them. "Where are my clothes?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't know. All I saw was your towel, Commodore."

"I don't have _time_ for this." James pushed his wet hair back out of his face.

The pirate twisted in place to watch James as he continued to search the area. "What's your hurry, love?"

" _Don't_ call me that," he hissed, turning to glare at Jack once again. He caught of glimpse of familiar dark blue and gold lace peeking out from under Jack's leg. "I should have _known_ you were lying."

Storming over, he bent to yank his coat out from under Jack. "Now, love..."

"Dammit, Jack, _move_!" James practically snarled the words right in Jack's face.

After a moment of staring, Jack moved all right. Close enough to kiss James, light and teasing and all-too-brief. Mentally cursing himself, James buried his hands in Jack's hair and kissed him, hot and hungry. Making a pleased noise in the back of his throat that James remembered far too well from his midshipman days, Jack responded eagerly, gripping James' hips with both hands. When they parted to catch their breath, Jack raised his eyebrows at James. "You were sayin', love?"

"Come here." James dropped to his knees in the grass and dragged Jack into another kiss, unable to resist his desire for this man.

Far from putting up a fight, Jack went willingly, straddling James' hips and looping his arms around his neck. "You sure about this, love?"

James nipped at Jack's neck, laving it with his tongue the next moment. "I've wanted to do that for _years_."

"And what else do you want to do?" Jack's voice was low and husky and knowing.

James proceeded to show Jack, demonstrating how much he'd learned since their last night together over ten years ago. As he lay on the grass afterwards, catching his breath, he started when a bundle of cloth landed on his chest. "Jack?"

"Get dressed, Commodore," Jack told him, already pulling on his own clothes.

Puzzled, James cleaned himself up and put on his uniform. "What's going on?"

"Shh." Pressing his fingers to James' lips, Jack then took his hand and led him through the trees to a cove not far from the one where James' ship sat at anchor.

A pirate ship sat at anchor in _this_ cove, unfamiliar to James. As they watched, a new identifying flag caught the breeze and billowed out in the wind: a grey cloud on a white background with bolts of lightning shooting from it. "What's going on?"

"Me crew captured that ship, which was followin' yours," Jack told him, sounding satisfied. "It's now under the command of someone I trust. She won't chase you."

James would have scoffed at the idea of a woman pirate, but the memory of Elizabeth Swann, as bold and brave as any of his men, stilled his tongue. Instead, he asked, "Is _this_ why you distracted me?"

"'S why I wouldn't give you your clothes back." Jack refused to look at him.

James cupped Jack's cheek, his voice low and intimate. "Jack."

"Don't, James." Jack closed his eyes, though he nuzzled his cheek into James' touch. "It was just a distraction."

He shook his head. "No, it wasn't. At least, I _hope_ it wasn't _just_ a distraction."

Jack's eyes flew open and he stared at James. "You what? James?"

"You used to call me 'Jamie-love,' remember?" James whispered, moving closer. "I'd like it if you did it again."

Jacked stared up at him, his hands fluttering for a moment before resting on James' hips once again. "Jamie-love?"

"Yes, Jack." He kissed him again and whispered a heading and time in his ear. "You'll find me there. Or near it."

Jack kissed him again. "I'll be there."

"Until then." Kissing Jack once last time, James forced himself to leave and head to his own ship. _Not sure how **this** came from skinny dipping, but perhaps I should do it more often._

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, Jack and James have a History.


End file.
